dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes vs Sam Chisolm
Magnificent Seven vs Walking Dead NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX The galloping of a horse is heard in the distance, but not the standard slow walk in other westerns, this is like oh shit, zombies are chasing me, which is actually whats happening right now. A black man in a black cowboy get up was on top of the horse, hanging for dear life as his horse galloped as fast as it could. The horse ran a corner and saw a huge heard of the walking dead. It turned and ran fast out of the city they were in. It was hours till they made it deep into a forest. "Slow down, slow down, we're good now", Sam said as he tried to calm down his horse. Little did the bounty hunter know that a man was aiming his twelve gauge shotgun at him. He then heard a loud shotgun blast go off. The pellets didn't hit them but made the horse freak out. It stood on its hind legs and neighed, dropping the black gunslinger as it ran off. Sam heard a few more shotgun blasts go off, so he hid behind a rock. He saw his attacker holding a black shotgun and was searching for him. Sam wasn't having any of his shit so he pulled out his shiny Colt SAA and fanned 2 shots at the man. He fell down, dropping his weapons and screamed. He then emerged from the rock he was hiding behind and pulled the hammer back on his gun. He then put a piece between his eyes and holstered his gun. Rick's Group The group was panicking a bit, some were going for the police bag to grab firearms. Then Rick put on his sheriff's hat and loaded his .357 Colt Python. "You guys stay here, I'll go see if Shane's alright", Rick said as he walked off. Forest Rick was walking far into the forest on the search for his best friend. He then came upon the sight that broke his heart. He saw his friend, with a hole in his head, laying on the ground, dead. He teared up and buried his face in his arms. He looked up to see Sam Chisolm walking around, he was still looking for his horse. Sam turned to see the Sheriff with no a face of despair but a face of "I'm gonna fuck you up". He stood up and cocked the hammer of his magnum revolver. Sam did the same to his single action revolver. The two stood in front of each other, having the same western squint. This was really starting to look like a Mexican stand off. FIGHT! Sam quickly fanned the hammer on his gun and shot him in the shoulder, Rick held his shoulder in pain but pulled out his revolver and fired a .357 round. Sam ducked and fanned two more shots. Rick took cover and set up his gun. He fired two shot, Sam was surprised, his rounds were a lot louder then his .45 rounds. Sam rolled and fired two shots. Rick barley got away and fired a few more founds. Rick took aim and fired but heard a click of an empty chamber. Sam fanned the hammer two times and heard the same two clicks. Rick ran up to the Sam and punched him. He pinned him and started hitting him with the but if his Colt Python. Sam kicked him off and punched him in the face. He then ran, reloading his sidearm. Rick got up and chased him, while reloading more rounds into his gun. Rick then heard a cock and turned around, proceeding to shoot another round. Sam ducked and fanned two rounds. One of the rounds then hit Rick's gun wound on his side. He fell to the ground and fired off some more rounds. One shattered on a boulder and hit same in face. He screamed and gabbed his face in pain, dropping his revolver, When Sam recovered Rick was reaching for his gun. Sam then picked his gun and said, "Come on, get up", Sam said. Rick reached for his gun and looked at Sam, an angry expression on his face. He got up and holstered his gun, Sam did the same. "You're gonna pay, you son of a bitch", Rick said. The two glared at each other, Sam had a cool and collected expression to go with his western glare. Rick was just plain pissed at Sam. The bounty hunter and the sheriff then looked at each other some more for another minute before Rick reached for his revolver. Rick cocked the hammer of his gun but Sam quickly drew his gun and fanned. It hit Rick right in the head and he fell, dropping his gun and his sheriffs hat flew off. The bounty hunter walked to the sheriff's dead body and picked up his gun, and took it for his own use, grabbing the extra rounds for it too. He then picked up Rick's hat and rested it on his chest. "May he rest in peace", Sam said as he walked off. K.O. A walker then came along and started to feed off of Rick's dead body NEXT TIME ON DBX "Merle, Merle", A man with a crossbow said as he was traveling in the forest. He then saw a Comanche riding bare back on a horse, with a primitive, wooden bow. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Gun Fights